


Acostumbrarse

by UmiAzuma



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Frank no pensó cuando dijo lo que dijo





	Acostumbrarse

Frank no pensó cuando dijo lo que dijo.

  
Pero Frank es un animal de costumbres y la Cocina había estado tan tranquila primero con los aguaceros y luego con la nieve y luego con los aguaceros de nuevo. Había pasado tanto tiempo adentro y todo en casa de Matt es tan… Doméstico.

  
Se le salió. Como cuando hablaba con María antes, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

  
Estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo en el teléfono que Micro y Sarah le obsequiaron en Navidad, envuelto como tamal con una manta de lana. La panza de Max le calentaba los pies mientras el gran perro dormía bajo la mesa. Matt cortaba zanahorias con la habilidad de un chef de sushi. Frank tosió un poco --esa tos que indicaba que se le estaba pasando el resfriado de año nuevo-- cuando vio la noticia.

  
“Amor, ya viste?” Preguntó de pronto, porque nunca trataba a Matt como el resto de la gente que sabía que es ciego, decía cosas como ‘viste eso?’ o ‘mira aquí’ y no se disculpaba porque sabía que era lo que Matt menos quería.

  
“Mmm?” Matt ladeó la cabeza un poco, señal de que estaba escuchando a Frank.

  
“Las noticias dicen que Fisk se murió.”

  
Hubo un largo silencio, Matt terminó de partir las zanahorias y las echó con cuidado en una olla con agua. Luego fue a la alacena y tomó un paquete de fideos coreanos que la señora Jung les había dejado. Foggy se llevó una parte y Karen otra, pero Frank tomó tantos paquetes que parecían restaurante asiático.

  
“Bueno,” Matt abrió el paquete y sacó el picante en polvo y las verduras deshidratadas con cuidado, “espero que Dios lo tenga a fuego lento.”

  
Frank resopló con sorna, volviendo a su teléfono mientras Matt volvía al ramen. El señor Díaz les había obsequiado almejas pequeñas y Matt lanzó algunas al agua, junto con un huevo y batió todo con un tenedor esperando a que el agua hirviera. Luego se detuvo en seco.

  
Porque Frank nunca usaba apodos o motes cariñosos y lo más cercano era llamarlo Rojo o Matty. Se giró despacio pero Frank no se había movido. Seguía envuelto en mantas, con Max dormido a sus pies, leyendo en su teléfono. Afuera la lluvia caía y solo se escuchaba un oficinista desafortunado correr por la acera y la pareja del otro edificio discutir. Nada había cambiado.

  
Matt volvió al ramen, y cuando estuvo listo, colocó la olla en medio de la mesa. Frank se levantó, tomó platos para ambos y fue él quien sirvió la comida.

  
“¿Quieres más fideos?” Le preguntó, sosteniendo el cucharón.

  
“No, quiero una de esas almejas, veamos qué tienen de maravillosas. Nunca las he probado.”

  
“Pues huele bien, así que espero que estén buenas.”

  
Comieron en silencio mientras llovía afuera. Más tarde, Foggy llamó a Matt, Karen también lo hizo. Ambos habían leído la noticia. Nadie hablaba de otra cosa en la televisión. Parecía que toda la ciudad no podía creerlo.

  
“Duérmete ya.” Le dijo Frank por la noche. La lluvia aún caía y hacía horas que Matt estaba acurrucado bajo el brazo de Frank, Max dormía en su cama en una esquina. La luz neón entraba por la ventana, bañando toda la habitación de colores. “Estuviste inquieto toda la tarde.”

  
“Estoy pensando…”

  
“Oye, no vayas a lastimarte.”

  
“Chistoso…” Matt le pellizcó el costado. “Me dijiste algo esta tarde.”

  
“¿Sobre Fisk? Solo me da pena no haberlo matado yo mismo.”

  
“No, tarado, antes de eso. Me llamaste de una forma.”

  
Sólo entonces Frank cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho por la tarde. Se le salió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hablarle así a María que ahora que estaba en una situación doméstica simplemente no controló lo que decía.

  
“¿Te molesta? No volveré a decirlo si te molesta.”

  
“¡No!” Matt se sentó en la cama, mirando sin ver al espacio donde había estado acostado. “Solo… me pareció extraño, no malo solo diferente. Nadie me había hablado así y no estoy acostumbrado. Haces muchas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrado, Frank, es la verdad.”

  
“Entonces… ¿Debería decirlo seguido?” Frank no se sentó en la cama ni hizo ademán de moverse, en vez de eso, tomó a Matt de la cintura y le atrajo hasta hacerle quedar sobre él, pasando los dedos despacio por la espalda de Matt. El roce hizo que le dieran escalofríos a Matt y sonrió levemente.

  
“Eso me gustaría, aunque tendré que acostumbrarme, como con todo lo que haces.”

  
Frank se giró en la cama para quedar sobre Matt, robándole un beso lento y profundo que hizo a Matt suspirar contra sus labios. Aquello era algo a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrado.

  
Tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse.

 


End file.
